iNever really know whats real
by KirstyLouiseBee
Summary: The iCarly trio all find themselves in the same predicament. they are all Demigods and Chriron has sent Percy and Annabeth to collect them, but what dangers will the small quest bring them all. Percabeth and Seddie
1. Chapter 1

iNever really know whats real

**AN/: TLH and TSON never happend not set in iCarly... This is my first FanFiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly neither do i own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Summary: The iCarly trio all find themselves in the same predicament. they are all Demigods and Chriron has sent Percy and Annabeth to collect them, but what dangers will the small quest bring them all.**

Chapter 1: Secrets and long journeys

**Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141**

**Long Island, New York 11954:**

**Percy's POV:**

"Annabeth, wait up" Shouted Percy, both heading towards The Big House, Chiron had called for them both, claiming he had a small quest for them. "No time to waste see-weed brain Chiron needs us both ASAP" Percy began to slow down, taking in Annabeth's beauty and passion, her long blonde hair tied up in a low poytail bouncing up and down as she ran towards The Big House.

**Seattle, Washington, Bushwell Plaza Apartment 8-C **

**Spencer's POV:**

I was waiting around for Carly, Sam and Freddie, after being IM'd (Iris Messaged) by Chiron this afternoon I'd been on edge all day. See the thing is, I'm not a Demigod but Carly and her friends are, me and Carly have the same dad but different mums. Mine passed away when I was eleven then three years later my dad met this beautiful woman, she had long brown hair and solid brown eyes that welcomed you in, my dad was head over heels for her, Aphrodite her name was she was the goddess of beauty, love, grace, desire, sexuality, pleasure, and procreation. Once Carly was born she had to leave but my dad understood this and let her leave, after that he missed her dearly and every glance at Carly only made his love for Aphrodite stronger to the point he couldn't stand it any more so he left, and now he's stationed on an Navy submarine and I'm in charge of Carly.

I let out a sigh of relife when I heard murmering and laughter coming from the hallway. Then the door swung open to reveal Carly with a smile plastered on her face and following her was Freddie with his arm wrapped around Sam's waist both laughing histericaly. "Hey Spence" they all said in unison as Carly walked to the fridge and grabbed three cans of Wahoo Punch "Hey, so hows you're day been?" I asked and they all looked at me slightly funny before Sam decided to answer my question "Good I didn't even get a detention and I had both Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard" she said whilst beaming with pride and for people who know sam it takes a lot of work for her not to get a detention off either one of those teachers. "And I'm very proud of her" Freddie said afterwards wrapping both of his arms around her waits whilst resting his chin on her shoulder " Also i got an A on my History test and Carly got a date for tonight with Josh". Oh great how am i going to drop the bomb shell now I mean it was hard enough in the first place but now that Carly has a date she'll be all hyped up but when I tell her she can't go she'll probably try to rip me limb from limb "Spence you okay, you look a little bit worried about something, Whats on your mind?" Well here goes nothing...

**Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141**

**Long Island, New York 11954:**

**Annabeth's POV:**

After arriving at The Big House, Percy finaly caught up to me (even though I knew he slowed down on purpose towards the end) to see that Chiron was already waiting for us. He welcomed us both in and got straight to the point. " Right Annabeth, Percy I need you both to go and collect some Demigods from Seattle, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, they are all best friends and have been wached over by Spencer Shay" Chiron took a breath before continuing "He is Carly's older brother who isn't a Demigod, but he is a good friend of mine I once met when I was on dutie looking for new Demigods, I have aranged your travel for you and you will be leaving pretty much now i have already had some of your essentials paced and your bus should be leaving any minute so I only have one thing to ask before you go, Any questions?" Me and Percy both shook our head and headed towards the bottom of the hill where our bus was waiting for us; we both got onto the bus and sat next to eachother and I rested my head on Percy's shoulder and closed my eyes it's going a long two day's

**Please review and tell me if you like it or not this is my first FanFiction and if you have any ideas please let me know **  
><strong>KirstyLouiseBee :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confessions of an older sibling

Seattle, Washington, Bushwell Plaza Apartment 8-C 

Freddie's POV:

Spencer just sat on the couch head in his hands just mumbling to him self Carly had worried look on her face and Sam was just... well Sam was being Sam and she was just eating some ham but you could tell if you looked right into her eyes they held concern for Spencer who seemed to be freaking out on the couch, so I thought I'd speak up "Sprencer, Whats going on?"

It took a while for him to calm himself but when he finaly did he took a deep breath then spoke "Now guys I know when I tell you this, you'll probably think I'm crazy but I sware down I'm telling you guys the truth" He took another deep breath then continued "Now Carly do you remember me telling you and Sam about the Greek gods and Freddie do you remember your mum telling you the stories of them" I looked around and we all nodded our head in agreement after that he carried on yet again "well the thing is all of those stories and all of those ledgends are real every single one of them." Spencer looked around as if to take in our expreions and then continued seeing as no one scoffed, laughed or called him crazy.

"Well then if no-ones thinking im crazy now, you might in a minute... Your all Demigods" This time when I looked around Sam and Carly's faces where full of shock and I'm guessing so was mine, Sam then chose to speak up "A w-what?"

When my brain finaly processed the information Spencer was giving me I was able to answer Sams question "Demigod. Meaning "half-god" it is commonly used to describe mythological figures whose one parent was a god and whose other parent was human as such, demigods are human-god hybrids."

Only Carly was looking at me as if I had grown another two heads but Spencer just smiled at me and Sam just Smirked then said "Okay pants I only needed the name not the defenition as well" then she got up and pecked me on the lips then sat back down again and turned to Spencer with a sereious look on her face "Ok Spence what else is there... I know there's more to this story"

"Well the the other part is that because you're starting to attract monsters you all need the best protection and as much as I'd like to think I can offer it to you all I can't so there are two other Demigods on their way from Long Island to take you to Camp Half Blood".

Sam's POV:

After we all found out we where 'Demigods' Spencer told us to go get our stuff packed and then return back to the apartment, so Carly ran straight upstairs and me and Freddie slowly walked out of the apartment hand in hand. It's not every day you find out your a Demigod along with you best friend and boyfriend. I suddenly felt my hand being sqeezed I looked down at mine and Freddie's hand then looked back up again, his eyes held concern "You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, a little shocked but still fine" I reassured him turning the corners of my lips into a smile, and he smiled back .

"Good, do you want me to give you a lift back home so you can pack and then I'll bring you back?"

"Nah, I'll be alright plus I could do with the walk, I need some time to myself to clear my head" He didn't reply back to me straight away, he simply noded and brought me into a big hug before releasing me and cupping either sides of my face with his hand and placing a soft tender kiss to my lips "okay, but please be safe, I know you can take care of yourself but knowing we now have monsters after us, I can't help but think something could happen to you" His eyes where looking right into mine and his hands where still cupping my face. I knew he was serious but I needed to lighten the mood so I raised my left fist and gentely (well as gentely as _I _could) punched him in the arm.

"What the hell Sam!"

"Sorry but I needed to lighten the mood and you know I didn't mean to hurt you badly" I smiled and patted him on the arm where I had punched him before heading towards the stairs thinking long and hard about the nights events and what could the future hold for Me, Freddie, Carly and Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3  Part 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own both iCarly and Percy Jackson and The Olimpians I do not and gussing I will not own them any time soon.**

Chapter 3 - part 1: Half man and... Half Bull?

AN: as you can see this chapter will be split into two parts, Oh and just an early notice I have had testing for Dyslexia and turns out I am Dyslexic, so that is why my spelling may be bad and i do not have spell check :L sorry.

* * *

><p><span>Seattle, Washington<span>

Sams POV:

The cold air of Seattle was blowing harsh againt my face, causing my hair to fly around widely, the streets where fairly busy with people roaming around cars roaming around and occasionally honking impatiantly at one another. I sucked in a deep breath tucking my hands deep into my pockets and continued walking. After a while I turned to make a shortcut down a dark alleyway, halfway down I heard strange footsteps following me, instead of it being a one foot slaping the floor after another it sounded like one clomp after the other, I continued to ignore it and lowered my head picking up my pace it was when I heard a grunt i stoped in my tracks, slowly turning around I met the face of something that completely amazed me it was half man and half bull.

Percy's POV: (During Sams encounter with the Minotaur)

After being sat on this bus for who knows how long I'ts pace started to pick up until I realised the bus had started going at abnorman speeds.

I nudged Annabeth gentley in the ribs to wake her up ( Mental note to myself: NEVER do that again!) and she punched me squar in the face.

"Ouch!" I quickly reached for my jaw sqwinting in pain

"Oh my gods, are you okay Percy" She raised her hands to caress where she had just recently punched but instead I smacked them away.

"Yeah, Im fine, just give us a sec" she placed one of her hands on my back and rubs gently in circles but I feel her hend come to a stop and I open my eyes to see her in a trance staring out of the window, she mindlesley murmerd " I gusse we'll be in Seattle quicker than we thought"

Our bus came to a sudden stop and in the process me and Annabeth got thrown forwards from our seats because of the sudden motion, The bus driver turned round and spoke in a deep, hoarse voice "You're needed, be quick" and the doors swung open. As we walked towards the doors we saw an alleyway with a dark, talkk musculare figure standing in the middle of it, the figure raised It's head towards the sky and slowely started to turn around, finally we saw who the dark figure was, a Minotaur, Its body bended at the wait, its horns pointing towards us and finaly it charged.

Annabeth whiped her baseball cap out of her jean pocket and swiftly put it on disspearing from my sights and I pulled out Reptide (Anaklusmos) and sliced through the air aiming towards the monsterous creature heading towards me.

* * *

><p>Review's make me happy ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 3  Part 2

**Disclaimer: Maybe one day, if I pray hard enough... Yeahhh never gonna happen :(**

Chapter 3 - part 2: New begginings and Introductions

AN: Sorry I havn't uploaded earlier, been busy with exam and school work *snore* Anyways here it is... Chapter 3 - part 2! :D

* * *

><p>Seattle, Washington<p>

Annabeths POV:

After swiftly putting on my cap I ran towards the blonde, curly haired girl who stood in a complete daze staring at the minotaur, when i was by her side I pulled the cap off and yanked her to the side.

"Hey, Look there isnt much time for friendly introductions so I'm gonna make this quick, I'm Annabeth, The guy over there fighting that weird looking thin is Percy and last but not least the weird thing is a Minotaur, so we gotta get out of here quick and in one piece. Got it!" I rushed this was no time for messing around.

The girl just noded her eyes still locked on the Minotaur, I grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her out the back end of the alley way and saw our bus parked on the side "Get inside that bus and whatever you do, do NOT get out! Capish?"

"Yeah" She murmerd I felt sorry for this kid, Only finding out your a demigod and then a few minutes later a Minotaur comes after you, thats one tough day, I let out a sigh and ran back towards the alley to get Percy.

Once again entering the alley I saw Percy slicing and dodging the Minotaur only grazing him with his sword, Yet again I slipped on my baseball cap and pulled out a gadgets from her pockets that Travis and Connor had given her only a few minutes before I was summoned to The Big House by Chiron with Percy, I only had a couple of prenks and smoke pellets, Thinking quickly I threw the palletes to the ground at the Minotaurs feet shoving the rest of the things into my pockets and watched as Percy swug the blade towards the Minotaur then stabbing it where it's heart should be. A flash of yellow and gold dust melted with the smoke and Percy put the cap back onto Reptide making it return into the pen.

Percy's POV:

Me and Annabeth walked back to our bus and walked on only to see the girl from the alley way looking perfectly fine, her head bobbing up and down tothe music that was blasting through her headphones, she looked up and then took her headphones out, "Anyone care to explain why that thing was after me?" I was shocked, was she not told that once she knew about being a demigod other monsters where more aware of her.

Annabeth then piped up "Your a Demigod, monsters liked to attack Demigods that Minotaur was a monster and it attacked you, That is why it was after you" her voice was flat and dull and so was her facil expression

"Yeah, I got that part" Her sarcasm was practically dripping from her voice

"Good then I gusse there is nothing else to tell, not yet anyways, Now whats your name?" I asked,

"Sam Pucket" She said in a tone that was to say her name was practically written on her forehead

Annabeth's eyebrows raised and her voice got a little lower "Sam Pucket as in friends with Carly Shay and Freddie Benson?"

"Yeah what of it?" Sam asked her facial expression completely bored.

"I'm Annabeth and this is Percy, we have come to take you and your friends to Camp Half-Blood, a secret Greek demigod training facility"

"Oh, Okay" Sam looked a little relifed, she then tied her hair into a bun put her headphones away and looked at me and Annabeth "Good, I need to go get some clothes from home and then Bushwell Plaza is that Okay?"

"Oh there is no need for us to go and collect your clothes, We contacted your mother and she has sent them straight to Bushwell Plaza" I told her, She looked at me then smirked and walked to the back of the bus and lay down, Me and Annabeth took our place on the bus and waited to arrive at bushwell.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Reviews make me happy ;)

Thanks you to those who review

If anyone has any ideas for any upcoming chapters please let me know and you will be credited xx


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We all know I'm never going to own iCarly or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately but I will hopefully be able to give you at least 3 chapters in one night :) and i want to thank those who have reviewed it makes me smile and I'm glad you like this fanfic... anyways onto the story :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Ham sandwiches and the journey back.<p>

Seattle, Washington

Freddies' POV:

It hadn't been long since Sam had gone home to collect her things, yet here i was worrying about her.

"Freddie, calm down and stop pacing" my mother said in a calming tone, when i got home I told my mum what Spencer had told us, so when she helped me pack she told me everything. She told e who my dad was(Hephaestus) and told me about Chiron and Camp Half-Blood.

"Sorry i just... I can't help it" i told her letting out a sigh.

"I know you can't help it but she'll be fine, she's a strong girl, Demigod or not" my mum gave me a reassuring grin. I always thought my mum hated Sam, I guess it must of been a front to hide the secret of us being demigods. "Come on honey, lets take your stuff over to Carly's' apartment and we an wait for Sam there" She placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me through out of the apartment with my bag in her other hand.

Spencers POV:

After Carly went upstairs and Sam and Freddie left i went to work on a new sculpture to keep myself occupied. "Hello Spencer, Is it okay if me and Freddie wait here?" A voice came from the door frame, a voice that belonged to Marrissa.

"Yeah, sure just take a seat" Freddie sat down, he looked a little shell-shocked, I raised my hand to Marrissa and waved for her to come over "Is Freddie okay?" I asked, she turned her head around then back, her head dropped a little and sighed "Hes worried about Sam".

"ahhh..." I walked over to Freddie and sat next to him on the couch "you know she'll be fine, she'll be here any minute, I promise you" he raised his head and looked at me, Just then the front door opened and in came Sam with two other teenagers trailing behind her, Freddie rose to his feet and walked straight to her wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. " Sorry to interrupt your little Reunion, but errr, who are the other two?" My hand now pointed at the blonde girl and the boy with black hair whose hands where intertwined with each others, the girl had her hair into a high pony tail with a few golden curls flowing down by her ears, her eyes misty, mixed grey and blue, her jacket zipped up with a glimpse of orange coming from her T-Shirt underneath, her jeans where tattered, The boys black hair tousled, his piercing green eyes soft his clothes where similar to the girls, tatty. "Oh the girl is Annabeth and the dude is Percy, their other demigods" Sam said her hands now intertwined with Freddies, she and Freddie then went to the kitchen where she started to make her self a ham sandwich, I turned my head back around to Annabeth and Percy, "Hey, I'm Spencer, did Chiron send you?" Annabeth nodded and made her way to the couch "Is everyone ready to leave? The bus is waiting for us downstairs and ready to go"

"Yeah, Sam are you ready to go?" I asked as she was walking back to the front room with her mouth full of her ham sandwich, she nodded "Hmphh"

"Okay well that just leaves Carly" I walked to the bottom of the stairs and shouted at the top of my lungs "CARLY!"

"Yeah, what do you want Spence?" She asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You ready to go kiddo?" her face dropped a little then sighed "Sure, one second just let me get my stuff" She then dragged her self back up the stairs.

Sams POV:

When Carly came back downstairs she had two suitcases which didn't surprise me, we all made our way downstairs, Freddie carrying his and my travel bag in his right hand (My mum left if behind the front desk with Lewbert -.- ) and holding my hand in his left. "This is going to be so amazing" Freddie said to me breaking me fee from my day dream, I nodded in agreement, he wads right, a new start for all of us.

"right before we get on the bus I'll need you to hand over your phones to Spencer" Annabeth told us.

"What!, No way"Carly screeched "you are no way in hell getting my phone" (Typical Carly) I thought to myself.

"Carly you need to" Freddie told her.

"And why do I?"

"Because if you use it, it would be like sending up a flare to tell monsters where you are" Percey stepped in. Cary let out a frustrated sigh but handed her phone over to Spencer, and so did and Freddie.

When we got outside Lewbert came outside and went straight over to Percy and spoke "κρατήσει αυτά τα παιδιά ασφαλή, ειδικά το ξανθό, που είναι ισχυρό" *keep these kids safe, especially the blonde, she's powerful* it was in some weired foreign language i guessed to be Greek. Percy nodded and walked over to us "Right lets get going, hopefully if the bus goes as fast as when it came here we should be back at camp within 15 to 30 minutes"

(is that it 15 to 30 minutes that not long) i thought to myself, I jumped onto the bus and dragged Freddie to the back with me and sat down in the corner with my legs draped over Freddies lap, his hand was softly rubbing circle on my thigh.

Carly sat at the front near Annabeth an Percy but kept her head low, I wondered what was up with her but shrugged it off to sleep hoping this would be one of the best things that could of happened to all of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter Please Review and I will love you forever <strong>

**I should hopefully have the next chapter up within the next couple of hours soo yeapp Choi x**


End file.
